Love Prevails
by LoveShipper
Summary: Who knew a talk with family could lead to happily ever after?


I don't own anybody. If I did own the show, I would put a little more sibling\family moments in the episodes. Just saying.

I hope this story pleases my fellow Billy\Kellie shippers. If you don't ship them together then so be it but don't send me negative reviews about how wrong I am for shipping them cause I don't care to hear or read it. Thanks in advance.

Story Time:

_Thank you Chris and Bryan for thinking of the newest "Lab Rats" episode "Catch Me If You Dare". It means once again that "Chase" and "Bree" get to hang out together more so the fans get more brother-sister bantering and teasing between them but it means to me that I get to hang out one on one with Kellie more._

_Not that I don't love to spend as much time, on and off screen, with TJ and Spence or should I say my TV and honorary older and younger brother. But this is Kellie we are talking about and spending time with her is different and speciallier then with anyone else, different feelings simmering underneath the surface but yet reflected in every move, word, facial expression and body language. Ohh I can't wait for this week_**.** Billy thought as he lounged on his dressingroom couch pouring over the newest script, reading word by word the scenes which had Kellie and him together.

He tried to fit in as much time as he could in between takes, after work and weekends with all the people who mean so much to him which usually entails laughter, playful bantering and teasing and of course fun times had by all. Billy thought of his co-stars as not only as some of his best friends but also his second family but there is no way that Kellie fit into the profile of "like his family."

Billiy had no idea how to describe Kellie. At first all he could say was that she was just his best friend nothing more or less. Not that Kellie or he could ever stop Spencer, TJ or their families from trying to tell them that their actions and words were not those of "just friends". Those words had the effect of making him re-think how he viewed Kellie.

That and the conversation he had with his dad the day before. "Dad, I have a problem. I know this girl who I have always thought of as a friend but lately those feelings have been clouded. I don't know whether she is still a friend or if my feelings are changing. How did you know that you were in love with Mom?" Billy had found his dad working on his car after debating if he should even be asking his dad this question.

"Awww my little man is in love. Now that is a question I am happy to answer. I was like you with your mystery girl *cough* Kellie *cough* with your mom. It was a gradual procedure from your mom went from just being my best friend to the woman I had been falling for unknowest to me. It was like a light bulb went off and I could see the beautiful qualities she had inside as well as outside that made me melt like butter in the pan, get all googly eyed and lovesick around her.

I couldn't eat, sleep without daydreaming about her. I couldn't even do the things I love without wishing that your mom was with me so that I would be able to sweep her off her feet with sweet gestures that showed her my deepening feelings. I came to the realization that I had fallen in love with my best friend. If you feel anything of what I did then congrats dude you are head over heels in love." Mr Unger said with a soft smile on his face as he recalled his very own love story with his wife and wiping his hands on a towel.

"So us Unger men have a reputation for falling in love with our best friends. Good to know. Now is the really tricky part; how to gather up all my courage and confess my feelings for Kellie to her face while hoping and praying that she feels the same way about me. Ohh that should be fun; me a stuttery, jitterly and mumbling mess in front of Kellie.

I can see how that will turn out; me struggling to tell Kellie my feelings and she thinking I am just being a goofball trying to make her laugh. That would only give me one of her heart stopping smiles with her melodies laughter at my expanse. I don't want that, ok so I might want her to smile at me but what I really want is a kiss. How am I suppose to get a kiss from the woman of my dreams if she is too busy laughing at my dorkiness?" Billy lamented as he helped his dad with the car.

"Don't worry buddy. Most girls like a guy who isn't afraid to be a complete dork or does and says things to make them laugh and sometimes it even results in kisses. Ok usually it is on the check but hey it still counts. I am sure that Kellie thinks that way too plus you have the Unger dork in you so it is natural for you to act like a dork (just smiles as his son playfully swats him) around a girl you love.

So just be the guy that Kellie fell in love with and you will totally get the girl. Hey for all you know each time you two are together, on set and off, with each word and gesture she could be falling even more in love with you. She could be waiting for you to man up and gather all your courage to confess your love cue happily ever after." his dad's voice was muffled from under the hood but still his teasing yet loving words made Billy blush.

Back to the present:

"Knock knock. I hear that in this episode Chase and Bree are attatched to the hip after Chase gets hurt on the mission because he is protecting his brother and sister like the sweetie he is. Good thing I don't mind spending time with you or this episode could be awkward, like that could happen with us. I mean we love each other so things could never get awkward except right now. I mean yeah we love each other but as best friends not like love love. Right?"

Kellie had come into Billiy's room and plunked herself onto the couch and as she spoke, her voice ranged from dripping of humor, teasing and then flirting mixed with uncertainty. She knew that she might have said something that could alter their relationship for the worse but if he wanted to admit that he had fallen in love with her as much as she had for him then she wouldn't mind.

Billiy didn't get a chance to answer when Angel, who played their "mom", came into the room. "Ok sweethearts, time to go onto set. You two can have your sweet moment later, right now work is calling." she said teasingly yet motherly as she gently grabbed Kellie and Billy's hands and escorted them down the hall.

"What happened? Why is Chase unconscious and bleeding? Adam has a big goose egg on his head. Don't tell me that the bad guys got bonus points before the kids kicked their butts? My poor babies. Put Chase and Adam in their rooms while Bree, Leo, you and me go get the neccessary supplies to take care of them. Go!" Tasha ordered like the mother hen her children teased and complained about but it made everyone follow her orders at once.

Bree had followed Donald into Chase's room and sat on the edge of his bed while Donald went to get his medical supplies to access Chase's injuries. Without really knowing what she was doing she gently ran her hands through his hair which was surprisenly still soft despite the caked on blood through most of it from his head injury, and talked to him in soft, gentle tones.

"Chase? Please be ok. You are such a dumbie for putting yourself in danger. I get that you are the only one of us with a force field but seriously stop putting yourself in danger. Adam, you and me are a team and teams stick together. So there is no way that you needed to put yourself in danger to protect us, we can take care of ourselves and you in the process. We love and care for you and don't ever want to see you hurt.

Especially at the mercy of that jerkward Jerry Bigby, another loser who wants to take over the world to prove to his mommy that he is top dog. Now you are hurt really badly, you silly boy. So now Mr Davenport, Tasha, Adam, Leo and me have to now worry about getting you back to your smartypants, sarcastic self. Get better soon Chasey."

During this scene Kellie forgot that there was cameras around her or that her lines were scripted. These were some of the words, maybe with a little more love and care in her tone, that she might say if Billy ever got seriously hurt. The ringing of the bell as well as "And Cut!" cued her into the fact that this scene was over as well as Billy suddenly sitting up and smiling at her: "Good job Kels. I could feel the emotions even if I know "Chasey" hates to be reminded he isn't as invincible as he thinks even if he was just protecting his family."

Kellie mockingly let her mouth drop and teased back " You mean you aren't really injured? You meanie and after all the nice stuff I said. Why I oughta" before grabbing the nearest pillow and pelting Billy with it. Of course that started a pillow fight which included laughter and teasing comments like "Low blow Bergland!" "You call that a hit!" could be heard until Chris said "Not that I am not enjoying this act of obvious flirting but if you two don't mind, it is time for the next scene so shoo."

His response was Billy saluting him and picking Kellie up to carry her upside down to the side of the room so that the next set where Angel, Hal and TJ were talking about what to do with their hurt family members could be set up. It was hard for anyone to pay attention to the action with Billy playfully tormenting Kellie, there was the making faces and hand motions behind her head then pretending to be so innocent when she turned around.

Then when Kellie had given him playful angry eyes, he moved even closer to her, not even a slip of paper could have seperated them, and started to poke\tickle her sides. Even with her swatting playfully back at him, he didn't stop (hey he couldn't help himself, the flirty and playful side of him came out without his knowledge whenever he was around Kellie.

He just loved to be the one making the hundred watt smile along with her angelic laughter come out of the woman he loves. Plus who wouldn't love to spend as much time with the girl of their dreams?). Their moment was interupted by Bryan telling them that their scene was back on so please move their adorableness to the stage. "Ok Bry. Giddy up horsey." as she leaped on Billie's back and they went back to the stage.

Back into the scene

Bree had been sitting by Chase's bedside for so long, just talking to him about anything she could think of from the kind of success of the mission, what was happening at school from Principal Perry's latest insults, the disgusting food in the cafateria and of course how worried their family was about him.

She got tired of sitting that she gingerly lied down on the bed, starting off at the edge of the bed and ending up practically cuddled up to Chase, he might have been sick and sweaty but she could still smell his spicy colgne and it smelled kind of nice. The silence of the room was interupted by Bree's cell phone.

B: "Oh hi Ethan"

E: "Hey Bree. Listen your little brother Dooley has been bugging the girls in the clique to invite him, you and your brothers, dumb and tall and short and dorky to a popular party. So to stop him from always being around us, I called to invite you guys although I really could care less."

B: (sarcastically) "Gee what a tempting offer. I am so glad that you really want us at the oh so special party. By the way I don't appreciate your description of my brothers. Leo might be a little persistent when he really wants something but he is harmless and I know what Chase is interested in may seem dorky and nerdy to some people but he is just being himself, which is not something most people at this school do.

Besides I can't go anyway, darn it, cause my brothers are really hurt so I need to take care of them so sorry I can't go to the party. Even if I wanted to go my parents would never let me go out on a school night to go to a party with a possibility of no parents there. So too bad so sad."

E: "Ohh what "trouble" did those losers get themselves into? Putting their nose where it doesn't belong again or trying too hard to be popular by following people who will punch their lights out at every turn cause they will never be cool? Too bad, I was looking forward to getting to really know you if you know what I mean but not if you keep being a daddy's girl."

B- "The "trouble" Chase and Adam got into was saving the innocent from someone who wished to hurt them. By the way I would rather be a daddy's girl then another one of your arm candy and mindless girlfriends. Goodbye Ethan and never call me again." (slams thumb down on end button before an answer could be made)

"Ohhh fiesty girl. Meow! Remind me not to get on your bad side even though you getting adorabley riled up is extremely entertaining and you did just defend us to your stupid boyfriend." came the weak but familiar dry humor, sarcastic and witty comment from the bed. When Bree whirled around, she found Chase trying to hold himself up on one elbow, he still looked weak but a little stronger based on the familiar smirk on his face.

Bree was just so darn happy that Chase was going to be ok that she practically attatcked him in a huge bear hug that knocked them back onto the bed. "Bree, I can't breathe! Let go. You are squeezing the breath out of me!" Chase wheezed out though he wrapped his arms around her waist and was trying to squeeze her as much as his limited energy allowed him to.

"Sorry but I am just so happy you are ok. I am going to dismiss the fact that you were listening in on my conversation with someone who isn't and never will be my boyfriend. I don't date jerks who diss my brothers." Bree said, still hanging onto Chase and slowly breathing in his scent to prove to herself that he is with her ok and hugging her back.

"Cut. Good job Billy and Kellie. Ok that is a wrap for the day." the director said as everyone dispersed and started to pack up the equipment. Billy and Kelli continued to lie on the bed on their sides talking while there was chaos around them, not really noticing what was happening around them. All they focused on was the fact that the person they love was right in front of them.

"That was really sweet how "Bree" supported and defended her family. I am glad that I am working with people I consider my family and that it is reflected in the show, no matter the comedy and action is in there. Next, man good thing I already knew you are a hugger cause that was some hug, mind you a nice, snugly and warm hug. It litterally knocked the wind out of me but that is ok, I like my Kellie hugs."

Kellie felt her heart melt at his sweet and humourous words, you could see the love in her eyes. Like it always seems to be when she and Billy were in the same room. The world disappeared or became muffled until it seemed that they were the only people in the world because all they could see was each other.

Unbeknowest to them, their hands found each other to intertwine and their eyes connected until they could see the emotions pouring out of them, the same emotions that showed whenever they were in the same room. Their lips became like a magnet being drawn to each other and they would have finally kissed, if it hadn't been for Kellie's phone going off at the moment their lips were about an inch apart.

With an apologetic glance at Billy, Kellie left the room to her dressingroom, threw herself on her couch and openned her phone: "Really sis, you had to call at this exact moment. I could have kissed Billy Unger, the boy I have been in love with since our eyes met. My lips could have met his for the first of many kisses but no you had to intrupt us."

"Well I am awfully sorry big sis to have disturbed a moment in yours and Billy's love story. One that you two should have started a long time ago if you two weren't chickens to do something about what everyone else within 2 miles of you guys already knew. But I was hoping to have a moment of my busy sister's time, if that is possible. You know you could have just texted me that you were busy. Now woman up, march your little butt over and kiss your man. I expect details tonight."

Kellie just looked at her phone with surprise even after Kirra hung up, usually she was the one with good advice but what her sister said was really good advice. Both girls had been taught by their parents that you sometimes you have to put your whole self out there and try your best in order for your dreams to come true. So why not make the first move to get the man of her dreams?.

So after some primping and changing into a pale blue paisley sundress, Kellie was ready to get her man. It was harder then she thought to locate Billy but she soon found him with TJ and Spencer, talking animatedly about the latest basketball game in Spencer's dressingroom. Kellie didn't even wait to be asked in, she just openned the door and walked in.

"Hey Kell. You look (stands open mouthed for a second then regains his composure somewhat) wow, I mean really nice. Why are you dressed up like that? I don't think the hot dogs and hamburgers would notice how you are dressed." Billy joked trying not to stare openly at the young beauty before him and praying that she wasn't dressed up cause she had a date with another boy cause if that was the case, his heart would break.

Kellie didn't answer him, all she did was walk right up to him, grab ahold of his shirt and plant a kiss on his lips that hopefully showcased how much she wanted to kiss him and how much she loves him. After a few minutes Billy responded with just as much love as she was showing him. They were so wrapped up in their first but hopefully not their last kiss, that they didn't register the fact that Spencer and TJ was hooting, shouting "Finally!" and "Ohhh Lala" while clapping like madmen.

Kellie was so wrapped up in the kiss that she barely registered the fact that one of Billiy's hands went off her waist to she assumed signal Spencer and TJ to leave them alone already because she thought she heard someone saying: "Ok we get the picture. Come on little dude, I think the two lovebirds want to be alone so they can continue to be all kissy like we have been telling them to do on for months now."

Too bad air was needed or they would have stood there kissing for as long as they could. When they broke apart, smiles from ear to ear could be seen on both Billy and Kellie's faces, who could blame them for being overjoyed at this amazing event? While they both caught their breaths, they were mentally cataloguing this momentous moment in the "Killy" folder in their minds.

"I guess I don't have to say it but I love you. I have pretty much loved you since the day we met and I found out that I was working with one of the sweetest, kindest, caring, fun to be around and can talk to about anything and everything under the sun and never run out of topics, handsomest young man ever. You are defiently the guy of my dreams and I hope I am the woman of your dreams" Kellie gushed as she played with Billy's fingers as she gazed lovingly at him.

"You have nothing to fret about; you are and always be my dream girl. I love you too, it just took me a little more time to figure my own heart out. I should have taken pictures of the amount of bruising Spence and TJ have given me because I couldn't keep my eyes off you. My excuse for doing that is each day I was falling even more in love with a beautiful inside and out young woman who I was blessed to call one of my best friends" Billy had barely gotten the sweet words out before his lips were once again occupied by Kellie's lips, not that he cared of course, the more kisses they shared the better.

"We should really go back to set before someone comes looking for us. We wouldn't want TJ or Spence to tell anyone the happy news; that we are together, before we got to gush to anyone who will listen. So back to the set we go but part of my mind will be thinking of the most romantic date fit for my lady." Billie said with loving tones as Kellie and he walked out of the room hand in hand and hearts feeling lighter then air.

THE END


End file.
